Dance can damage your health
by Naria Glonsporte
Summary: Él nunca habria esperado verla en ese estado, tampoco espero sentir lo que sintio.


ADVERTENCIA: Ninguno de los personajes es mio, todo se lo debo (y envidio) a la ya célebre J.K, no gano nada con esto

Bueno, acá tengo una publicación que me surgió rápidamente mientras veía el video de una canción que me encanta, el titulo de la canción Love can damage your health (lo sé, que poco original con mi título). Me gustaría pedirles entonces que mientras leen, vean este video (o en su defecto escuchen la canción original) el grupo se llama telepopmusik. No siendo más los dejo con este fic de una noche aburrida.

Se acero al salón abandonado al oír la melodía tan muggle (y horrorosa) que alcanzaba a atravesar los muros del pasillo por el que estaba montando su guardia nocturna, estaba dispuesto a sancionar al imprudente con cien puntos de su casa y el infaltable castigo de un mes en su propia oficina; deseo irremediablemente que el alumno infractor fuera un Gryffindor y estuvo a punto de relamerse los labios al imaginar la cara de terror que pondría. Con una floritura de su varita insonorizó las bisagras de la puerta y abrió cuidadosamente para que el movimiento no alertara al imprudente que había decidido poner una música tan estridente a las 2 de la madrugada, cuando atisbo la figura de una mujer revoloteando por el cuarto se alisto para pegar un portazo y tomarla del brazo para llevarla directo al jefe de casa correspondiente, pero con solo mover un poco la mano el espectáculo cambio por completo, si, era una mujer, pero no revoloteaba, bailaba al ritmo de la música con los ojos cerrados. Al ver que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia se adentro en la sala y se escondió tras un armario en sombras. Embelesado observo un tocadiscos encantado flotando en el aire y para sus oídos la melodía tomo una connotación tan sensual que casi le dolió el vacio que sintió en su estomago. Cuando se dio cuenta; seguía, con la boca ligeramente abierta, a la chica dando vueltas sobre sí misma con solo el uniforme, se fijo momentáneamente en la túnica tirada en un mueble viejo y una bufanda con los colores escarlata y oro. La mujer empezó a contornearse hacia atrás en su dirección, aguanto el aire hasta que ella volvió a una posición vertical; su falda se elevaba con los movimientos giratorios y las piernas se mostraban ante él como algo deseable, desabotono un poco su túnica al sentir que el calor subía a sus mejillas. La castaña (porque el interés lo había llevado a intentar conocer su identidad en medio de aquel penumbroso salón) tomo su falda por un lado y empezó a balancearla de adelante hacia atrás casi incitándolo, la Gryffindor merecía un castigo memorable, hacerle eso a su profesor de pociones…ella igual no lo notaba y bailaba con toda la sensualidad que podía desprender de su joven cuerpo, saltando, caminando, dando pasos cortos y subiendo las piernas de una forma tan vertiginosa que tuvo que retener un gemido, se apego a la pared asustado cuando las caderas de la muchacha empezaron a moverse incitadoramente provocándole un cosquilleo en las manos que indicaba claramente que su inconsciente quería tomarla por la cintura y acariciar su piel mientras bailaba de esa forma tan arrolladora, su conciencia se dividía en querer que la canción finalizase para regañarla y desear que nunca acabara para poder tocarla delicadamente mientras bailaba solo para él, porque eso estaba haciendo Hermione Granger, bailar inconscientemente solo para su profesor de pociones; ese profesor que tanto se burlaba de ella, su inteligencia y su enmarañado cabello; el profesor que ahora respiraba entrecortadamente viendo a su alumna mas aventajada desde la oscuridad de un salón remoto y abandonado.

En las ultimas tonadas Hermione empezó a acercar su baile al armario y abrió los ojos en el instante preciso para ver a su profesor con la mirada oscuro y brillante fija en ella, aun así no detuvo su baile, se acerco con unos últimos y gráciles pasos y se paro frente a él, casi retándolo a que la regañara y a gritarla, pero el solo puedo mirarla desde su altura con tanta profundidad que ella retrocedió, al ver eso Snape la retuvo por la cintura y deposito un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—5 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por hacerme desear bailar junto a usted.


End file.
